With the progress and development of technology, mobile phones, digital cameras, tablet computers, laptops and mobile electronic devices have become indispensable tools to human life. In order to achieve a more efficient working way, touch devices have been utilized in all kinds of electronic devices, for example, inductive and capacitive touch devices. However, conventional capacitive touch devices often utilize self-capacitive detection to improve accuracy of mutual capacitance detection or add waterproof function thereto. However, to improve Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR), a high voltage process is normally utilized to design integrated circuit (IC), which may cause substantial increment oncost of manufacturing the touch module.
Therefore, how to provide a power supply circuit and touch system thereof capable of transforming signals and improving the SNR and reducing the cost of manufacturing the touch module has become one of objectives in the field.